


Don't say yes, just don't say no

by Chiru



Series: Calendar [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Except for not really - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiru/pseuds/Chiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are harsh, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other. They both feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say yes, just don't say no

**Author's Note:**

> old old old. came across it the other day, had written it as an end for another fic idea I'm not gonna finish anyway, and kinda works alone, so there.

Bertholdt had no idea when or why they'd gone wrong, but this week could be described as nothing less than Shit. He wasn't keen on swearing and using such harsh words, and it was ironic he was using it to describe the last few days, but they'd just really really sucked.

Reiner sat on the couch in the living room, stinky socks on the table he just wiped clean, staring at the tv at some stupid football game or whatever. Very important, his boyfriend didn't even have to say, considering he's plain out ignored him five minutes ago when he got home. It kind of hurt, Bertholdt had to accept. Reiner wasn't only his boyfriend and love of his live, but also his best friend. He was having a hard time at university, many deadlines, harsh professors and piles of books to memorize. This had been the start of his damned week, staying late at the library, study group meetings everyday, and he was tired and stressed. So when the blond complained about his attitude and lack of time for him lately, Bert didn't take it very well. There was some yelling, from both sides, Bert angrily walking away, slamming a door, Reiner following, more yelling, until Bertholdt decided to pick up his books again and get out of the apartment back to the library. That was yesterday, and Bertholdt had stayed over at a friends. Armin was a great guy, smart and friendly, and he'd initially insisted for Bertl to go home. In the end, the blond one couldn't stand up to the green puppy eyes. All this just made Bert's week worse. Add to stress and lack of sleep, an acute and overwhelming sense of loneliness.

He was in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, trying to think of what to make for dinner, but he couldn't focus. He couldn't care. All he heard was the sounds of the tv in the next room and the occasional grumbles his boyfriend directed at it. The marmore's cold seeped into his hands, making them sore. He gave up, silently crossed the living room, went to his desk in the bedroom to cram some more articles into his head.

Ten minutes later he was back in the kitchen, staring into the empty depts of the freezer. No pizza. The sounds of the tv teased him still, and he nibbled on his lip, trying to decide what to do, when a sudden plop and the residual sound of static warned him of the device's shutdown. A sigh followed, and Bertholdt grit his teeth, felt tears burn behind his eyes at the general hatred for everything he felt in the moment. He was tired, so tired. And he had so so much to do. And he couldn't even take half an hour to snuggle up with his boyfriend because the bastard was mad at him for being so busy. As if he wants to barely have any time to spend together!  


Footsteps, they stop at the kitchen entrance.

“You haven't had dinner yet?”

Bert takes a deep breath. “No,” he mumbles.

“It's not good to slack of on meals, you know.” He adds, his tone almost accusing.

“Why mind your own fucking business!” Bert snaps, throwing the fridge closed and glaring at the blond. The blond stared back, blank for only a moment, before frowning, angry, hurt, and turning around and walking back to the couch.

Shit. Instantly Bertholdt knows. He really shouldn't have snapped like that. He really really shouldn't have. Damn it... Tears burn behind his eyes again, and he just wants everything to be fine. He can take the deadlines and the professors, the lack of sleep and stress, but he can't take this. He needs his Reiner...

He wants his Reiner always. He knew this already, but now he's sure. He needs him to know that he loves him. He does, but he needs to be sure. Silently he walks back to the bedroom, grabs a small black velvet box from the desk drawer, and goes back into the living room. The tv is off, and Reiner is just sitting there, socks now on the floor, elbows leaning on his knees, silent. Bertholdt takes place next to him, and without a word put the box on the table, in front of Reiner.

The blonde stares at it for a while, no reaction, and Bertholdt slows feels his heart cracking. It breaks apart when the burly blond gets up and walks around the couch. Wrong. He had been wrong. He knew the timing was strange but he had hoped that it wouldn't matter. He'd had the box for a few weeks now, waiting and waiting. There was no perfect time, he knew that. Therefore, now. But he'd been wrong, mistaken, misinterpreted. He'd fucked up worse than he'd thought. Reiner was grabbing his coat. He was going to leave. Up and leave, just like that, because he wasn't worth his time anymore. He wasn't worthy anyone's time. Or anything at all.

The sounds of the door never came, and the heavy footsteps returned, circled the couch again. A weight was re-added to the cushions, and with a soft tap something was set on the table in front of Bertholdt. It was a small black box, identical to his own.

Two small black velvet boxes on their coffee table, and silence.

“I'm sorry.” Bertholdt mumbles, staring at the box.

“Me too.” Reiner grumbles, staring at his own.

Their eyes finally meet, and the blond smiles softly. “Let's go out for dinner.”

“Okay,” the black haired answers, eyes soft.

Together they leave, the boxes still on the table.

They never ask and they never say yes, but the next day the boxes are empty, sitting on their bedside tables, and two silver bands glow around their fingers.


End file.
